Chapter 441
Chapter 441 is titled "Duel at Banaro Island". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 11: "Space Pirates Take No Prisoners" Short Summary Ace and Marshall D. Teach fight on Banaro Island but the outcome of the battle is unknown. Long Summary On Banaro Island, Portgas D. Ace and Marshall D. Teach face off. Ace questions Teach's Devil Fruit abilities, but Teach states that his fruit, the Yami Yami no Mi, is said to be the strongest of the Devil Fruits, and that Ace cannot kill him. Meanwhile, the townspeople see black smoke in the town, and note that the pirates are still present, so they should run. The rest of the Blackbeard Pirates are fleeing, saying that Teach is about to go wild. Blackbeard sends tendrils of darkness in every direction, enveloping the buildings and scaring the escaping townspeople. Some citizens say that the smoke reminds them of a hole in the ground, but they continue through the forest and out to the coast. Teach explains that his darkness is infinite gravitation that sucks everything in, including light. Ace comments that the darkness is not approaching him, but Teach states that he is not attacking yet, ans is merely demonstrating. Suddenly, Teach activates his "Black Hole" and sucks all of the town's contents, including its buildings, into his darkness, making it disappear. Teach states that the darkness will draw in any object and crush it, and proceeds to tell Ace that he will show him the town in its ruined form. Teach then uses "Liberation" to send the ruined pieces of the town flying out into a ring around Ace and Teach. The civilians are stunned by the destruction of their town, but Teach simply brags about his ability. However, he realizes too late the small spots of flame from Ace's "Hotarubi" which explode, coating him in flame. While Teach rolls around in pain, trying to put the fire out, Ace states that he understands the power of the Yami Yami no Mi, but says that if Teach is a Logia user, he should have been able to avoid his attack. The darkness quickly absorbs the flame, and teach stands, saying that his fruit can suck in everything, including punches, thunder, flame, and especially pain, meaning he cannot fend off attacks like other Logias. Disregarding this flaw, Teach states there is one more thing he can do, and proceeds to drag Ace towards him with gravitation. Seizing Ace's shoulder, Teach states that Ace must have noticed the ability, and punches Ace hard in the stomach. Ace is sent flying as Teach comments on how long it must have been since Ace was last punched. Teach explains that he can suck in the "Devil's power" so that while he is touching a Devil Fruit user, they cannot use their powers. Teach states that he has gained a power that cannot be defended against by Devil Fruit users that overrate their abilities, to which Ace replies that is only if he is caught. Teach states that Ace cannot escape, and drags him forward with his gravity again. Ace launches two flaming spears that pierce and burn Teach's chest, but Teach lands a powerful punch that nearly breaks Ace's neck. Crossing his fingers, Ace fires a flaming cross, but Blackbeard merely grins. As explosions sounds out, Van Augur comments that he had thought that a Devil Fruit user would be weak and powerless without his ability, but that Ace's basic fighting power is amazing and had earned him a spot as Whitebeard's division commander, which is another one of fate's crossroads. The civilians watch as their island is destroyed and Banana Rock falls, stating that no human could do this damage and that their entire island is at risk. Ace falls as Blackbeard states that nothing stands a chance in front of darkness, and offers Ace a spot on his crew, as it would be a waste of his strength if he was lost. Ace refuses, saying that if he gives in, there will be no point in living. Teach laughs, saying that survival is what matters in the world, as Ace gathers fire around him before forming it into a large flaming orb. Teach states that only one of them can win, as Ace states his desire to make Whitebeard the king. Their attacks collide with no shown result, the only hint being Ace's trademark hat lying on the ground. This incident is described as the trigger for a later event coming soon. Quick Reference Chapter Notes * The power of the Yami Yami no Mi is further explained. * At this point in the series, it is unknown who won the duel on Banaro Island, though the duel is announced to be the trigger of a huge event in the future. *This is the last chapter of the Post-Enies Lobby Arc and the Water 7 Saga. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 441 de:Banaro-tō no Kettō it:Capitolo 441